wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Koty bez klanu
Koty bez klanu - określenie kotów, które nie należą do żadnego Klanu występującego w książce. Określenie to nazywa zarówno koty należące do Dwunożnych, jak i koty, które opuściły swój Klan i zostały samotnikami. Samotnicy są kotami, które żyją samodzielnie. Nie należą one do żadnego z klanu, nie mieszkają z Dwunożnymi i nie są nastawione do życia w klanie. Włóczędzy to termin używany do opisania wrogich i zazwyczaj agresywnych kotów, które nie należą do klanu lub plemienia i nie są pieszczochami Dwunożnych. Pieszczochy Dwunożnych znani również jako koty domowe. Termin używany do kotów, które mieszkają z Dwunożnymi w ich legowiskach i przebywają w miejscu Dwunożnych. Ich nastawienie do obcych kotów jest różne. Wiele z nich jest przyjaźnie nastawione, inne się boją leśnych kotów, a jeszcze inne reagują na nie agresją. Definicja samotników Kontrowersje dotyczące definicji samotników oraz włóczęgów: * Większość książek sugeruje, że samotnicy to koty żyjące w pobliżu Dwunożnych, ale nie są częścią klanu i nie jedzą jedzenia Dwunożnych, takie jak koty żyjące na farmie, np. Jęczmień.Wyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 118 * W "Początku Proroctwa" i "Sekretach Klanów" każdego kota żyjącego samotnie określają jako samotnika. * W "Kotach Klanów" Skała stwierdza, że samotnicy to koty, które żyją samotnie, z dala od Dwunożnych i nie sprawiają problemów. Włóczęga też żyje sam, ale sprawia kłopoty.Wyjawione w "Kotach Klanów", strona 77 Opis samotników Samotnicy często osiedlają się blisko terytoriów klanuWyjawione w "Złamanym pokoju", strona 8. Miejsca te często znajdują się w pobliżu miejsc, w których często przebywają Dwunożni, na przykład w gospodarstwach rolnych, opuszczonych domach, stodołach lub w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu, które jest odpowiednie do życiaWyjawione w "Złamanym pokoju", strona 9. Mają tendencję do trzymania się z dala od terytorium klanów i są bardziej znani ze swej niezależności i życzliwościWyjawione w "Klanie w potrzebie", strona 15. Niektórzy członkowie klanu uważają ich za niegodnych zaufania, ale inni zaprzyjaźniają się z samotnikami, mając nadzieję, że mogą być przydatnymi sprzymierzeńcami w przyszłościWyjawione w "Klanie w potrzebie", strona 16. Chociaż większość członków klanu uważa ich za gorszych od kotów urodzonych w klanie, wszystkie koty klanów pochodzą od pięciu samotników: Pioruna, Cieniu, Rzeki, Wiatru i Nieba, którzy byli pierwszymi przywódcami klanówWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 4. Koty, które były samotnikami Świt Klanów Szlak słoneczny * BurzaWyjawione w "Ostatecznym przewodniku" - partnerka Niebiańskiej Gwiazdy i matka Piorunowej Gwiazdy thumb Wzrastający grzmot * TrzmielWyjawione we "Wzrastającym grzmocie", strona 245 - dawniej kotka domowa * NocWyjawione we "Wzrastającym grzmocie: Scenie bonusowej", strona 23 - kotka, która żyła niegdyś w lesie wraz z jej bratem Pierwsza bitwa * Żaba, Wierzba i WrotyczWyjawione w "Pierwszej bitwie: Scenie bonusowej", strona 12 - Wrotycz to matka Żaby i Wierzby. Wierzba to późniejsza członkini Grupy Wietrznego Biegacza, a Żaba to członek Grupy Cięcia ze zranionym kręgosłupem. Płonąca gwiazda * Rzeczna GwiazdaWyjawione w "Płonącej gwieździe", strona 23 - założyciel Klanu Rzeki Podział lasu * Gwiezdny KwiatWyjawione w "Podziale lasu", strona 86 - córka Jednookiego. Ścieżka gwiazd * Rudy PazurWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 196 - dawny członek Grupy Cięcia, potem dołączył do Grupy Czystego Nieba * KwiatWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 201 - pierwsza osadniczka Super Edycja Obietnica Krzywej Gwiazdy * MitziWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 84, PlamkaWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 82, DominoWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 85, SadzaWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 198, MgłaWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 92, Sroka i Kobziarz - grupa kotów żyjących w okolicach Klanu Wiatru * Klonowy CieńWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 480 - duża, szylkretowa kocica Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy * PorostWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 327 - włóczęga, co wcześniej przybyła do Klanu Nieba na zebranie, jednak nie zdecydowała się by do niego dołączyć. Później jednak dołączyła do Klanu Nieba o imieniu Omszone Futro. * Obserwujący NieboWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 247 - jedyny przetrwały ze starożytnego Klanu Nieba, pomógł Ognistej Gwieździe i Piaskowej Burzy odbudować Klan Nieba na nowo, obecnie w Klanie Gwiazdy * PatykWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 170, Kora, WęgielWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 175 i KrótkiWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 176 - grupa włóczęgów, których poznał Ognista Gwiazda, w Przeznaczenie Klanu Nieba dołączyli do Klanu Nieba Przeznaczenie Klanu Nieba * JajkoWyjawione w "Przeznaczeniu Klanu Nieba", spis Klanów - samotnik polujący w okolicach terytorium Klanu Nieba Zemsta Wysokiej Gwiazdy * KubaWyjawione w "Zemście Wysokiej Gwiazdy", strona 337 - ojciec Ognistej Gwiazdy, Bicza, Księżniczki, Skarpetka, Rubinki, Luny, Tommy i Filou * Wysoki OgonWyjawione w "Zemście Wysokiej Gwiazdy", strona 290 - dawny przywódca Klanu Wiatru, obecnie w Klanie Gwiazdy Cień Tygrysiego Serca * Iglicowy WzrokWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 300 - był samotnikiem i Opiekuńczym Kotem Początek Proroctwa * JęczmieńWyjawione w "Ogniu i lodzie", spis Klanów – czarno-biały kocur żyjący na farmie blisko klanów. * Krucza Łapa – smukły czarny kocur z białą końcówką ogona, były uczeń Klanu Pioruna. Nowa Przepowiednia * JęczmieńWyjawione w "Północy", spis Klanów – czarno-biały kocur żyjący na farmie blisko klanów. * Krucza Łapa – smukły czarny kocur z białą końcówką ogona, były uczeń Klanu Pioruna. * Piękniś - dawniej kot domowy, a potem samotnik i starszy w Klanie Pioruna, obecnie w Klanie Gwiazdy * Dymek, Stokrotka, NitkaWyjawione w "Blasku gwiazd", spis Klanów, Jagodowy NosWyjawione w "Zmierzchu", strona 174, Mysi Wąs i Leszczynowy Ogon - Dymek jest partnerem Stokrotki, a ojcem Jagodowego Nosa, Mysiego Wąsa i Leszczynowego Ogona Zmierzch * Liściasta Sadzawka i Wronie PióroWyjawione w "Zmierzchu", strony 310-313 - Liściasta Sadzawka to była medyczka Klanu Pioruna, a Wronie Pióro jest zastępcą w Klanie Wiatru Siła Trójcy * PiękniśWyjawione w "Wyrzutku", spis Klanów - dawniej kot domowy, a potem samotnik i starszy w Klanie Pioruna, obecnie w Klanie Gwiazdy Wyrzutek * Burzowe Futro i PotokWyjawione w "Zmierzchu", strona - partnerzy w Plemieniu Płynącej Wody Zaćmienie * SolWyjawione w "Zaćmieniu", strona 165 - szylkretowy kocur o gęstym, białym futrze na szyi jak u lwa Wschód słońca * DymekWyjawione w "Wyrzutku", spis Klanów - dawny partner Nitka i Stokrotki * NitkaWyjawione w "Wyrzutku", spis Klanów - dawna partnerka Dymu * JingoWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 124, HussarWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 125, DżetWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 131, ŚwiergotWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 132, Merry, Pod, Fritz, Cętka, FriskWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 127 - grupa samotników * KwiatWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 130, PsotnikWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 133, Papryka i Mrozek - samotnicy będący częścią grupy Jinga i Sola Omen Gwiazd Czwarty uczeń * DrzewiastyWyjawione w "Czwartym uczniu", strona 214 - kudłaty, brązowy kocur Wizje Cieni Piorun i cień: Scena bonusowa * DrzewoWyjawione w "Piorunie i cieniu: Scena bonusowa", strona 11 - mediator w Klanie Nieba Rzeka ognia * Tygrysie SerceWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 83 - obecny przywódca Klanu Cienia * Gołębie SkrzydłoWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 14 - reinkarnacja Skrzydła Gołębia, partnerka Tygrysiego Serca * Światło, Cień i SkokWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 301 - kociaki Gołębiego Skrzydła i Tygrysiej Gwiazdy * Jagodowe SerceWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 341 - karmicielka w Klanie Cienia * Wróbli OgonWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 337 - partner Jagodowego Serca * Koniczynowa StopaWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", rozdział 30 - zastępczyni w Klanie Cienia * Łupkowe FutroWyjawione w "Rzece ognia", strona 251 - szczupły, szary kocur * Słoneczko, Pusty i IglicaWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 371 - kociaki Jagodowego Serca * Płomień - kocurek, co dawniej należał do opiekuńczych kotów * Cynamon - kotka, należała do opiekuńczych kotów * Mrówka - krótkotrwale opiekuńczy kot Bicz: Początek Legendy * Skarpetek i RubinkaWyjawione w "Bicz: Początek Legendy", strona 73 - rodzeństwo Bicza Tygrysia Gwiazda i Sasza * Sasza, Jastrząb, Ćma, KijankaWyjawione w "Powrocie do Klanów", strona 22 - Sasza jest matką Jastrzębia, Kijanki i Ćmy Ścieżka Kruczej Łapy * MiętaWyjawione w "Złamanym pokoju", strona 23 - dawniej członek w Klanie Krwi * Płatek, Chmura, Sniff i SopelWyjawione w "Złamanym pokoju", strona 24 - kocięta Mięty i Willie Serce wojownika * Wąż i LódWyjawione w "Sercu wojownika", strona 39 - dawni przywódcy Klanu Krwi, bracia Jęczmienia Przygoda Szarej Pręgi * Szara PręgaWyjawione w "Straconym wojowniku", strona 79 i MilkaWyjawione w "Straconym wojowniku", strona 96 - starszyzna w Klanie Pioruna Schronienie wojownika * ŁuskaWyjawione w "Schronieniu wojownika", strona 36, MechWyjawione w "Schronieniu wojownika", strona 35, PluskWyjawione w "Schronieniu wojownika", strona 34, Deszczowa Kropla, Miękki, Mała Mruczka i Ptak - Łuska i Mech są partnerami, a Plusk, Deszczowa Kropla, Miękki, Mała Mruczka i Ptak to ich kocięta Przewodnik po Terenie Sekrety Klanów * Ćmi LotWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 94 - kotka, która nazwała Klan Gwiazdy, odkryła Księżycowy Kamień oraz była pierwszą medyczką Klanu Wiatru Definicja włóczęgów Istnieją kontrowersje dotyczące definicji włóczęgów i samotników: * W "Początku Proroctwa" i "Sekretach Klanów" określają włóczęgów jako koty wygnane z klanuWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 149. * Większość innych książek sugeruje, że włóczędzy to koty, którzy zdecydowali się żyć samodzielnie bez innych kotów lub Dwunożnych i gardzą kotami klanowymi za ich poglądyWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 77. * Niektóre książki, takie jak "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", nazywają każdego kota żyjącego na własną łapę "włóczęgą", nawet jeśli nie są wrogo nastawieni i zachowują się bardziej jak samotnicyWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 240. Opis włóczęgów Z punktu widzenia klanów, włóczędzy są zazwyczaj przedstawiani jako samolubne i agresywne kotyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strony 194-195. Nie szanują Kodeksu wojownika ani koty, które go przestrzegają, w przeciwieństwie do samotnikówWyjawione w "Wyrzutku", strona 283. Koty, które zostały wygnane ze swojego klanu, zwykle żyją jako włóczędzyWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 311. Czasami naruszają terytorium klanu, aby ukraść zdobycz, ale jeśli patrol znajdzie takiego, będą starali się go wypędzić poza granicęWyjawione w "Wyrzutku", strona 202. Nawet jeśli żyją w grupach, nie boją się siebie nawzajemWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 110. Są bardzo agresywni i nie mają żadnych zastrzeżeń co do atakowania starszych i bardzo młodych kotówWyjawione w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", strony 120-121. Czasami zabijają bez ważnego powoduWyjawione w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", strony 151-152. Włóczędzy także porzucali swoje kocięta w przeszłościWyjawione w "Lesie tajemnic", strona 17. Czasami grupa włóczęgów może napadać na klan, na przykład gdy Tygrysi Pazur prowadzi grupę wygnanych kotów i kazał im zaatakować obóz Klanu PiorunaWyjawione w "Lesie tajemnic", strona 315 lub gdy grupa złoczyńców zaatakowała Plemię Płynącej WodyWyjawione w "Wyrzutku", strona 203. Koty, które były włóczęgami Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu * MyszWyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", strona 63 - mały, brązowy kocur z poszarzałym pyskiem i bursztynowymi oczami * Krowa - przybrana matka Micah'a * MicahWyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", strona 62 - pierwszy medyk w Klanie Nieba Zemsta Wysokiej Gwiazdy * Algernon, Bess, Reena, Kret, Malutka Kura i WróbelWyjawione w "Zemście Wysokiej Gwiazdy", strona 140 - grupa włóczęgów odwiedzających Klan Wiatru Tajemnica Żółtego Kła * Głaz - niegdyś członek Klanu Krwi i wojownik w Klanie Cienia, obecnie w Klanie Gwiazdy * Ruda - dawniej włóczęga i zastępczyni w Klanie Cienia, obecnie w Klanie Gwiazdy * Skrzatka, Dżem i Hal - włóczędzy w Miejscu Dwunożnych, którzy uczestniczyli w walce przeciwko Klanowi Cienia * SójkaWyjawione w "Tajemnicy Żółtego Kła", spis Klanów - stara przywódczyni grupy włóczęgów w Miejscu Dwunożnych Obietnica Krzywej Gwiazdy * Klonowy CieńWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 480 - duża, szylkretowa kota przebywająca w Mrocznej Puszczy * Srebrny JastrząbWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 390 - kocur z Mrocznej Puszczy, trenował Ostowego Pazura Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy * PatykWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 170, Kora, WęgielWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 173 i KrótkiWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 175 - grupa włóczęgów, których poznał Ognista Gwiazda, w Przeznaczenie Klanu Nieba dołączyli do Klanu Nieba * ŚnieżynkaWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 174 - śnieżno biała kotka, którą spotkał Ognista Gwiazda szukając Piaskowej Burzy * KoniczynaWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 291 - dawniej włóczęga, a potem karmicielka w nowym Klanie Nieba * Obserwujący NieboWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 326 - jedyny przetrwały ze starożytnego Klanu Nieba, pomógł Ognistej Gwieździe i Piaskowej Burzy odbudować Klan Nieba na nowo, obecnie w Klanie Gwiazdy * Niska Gałąź i GałązkaWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 262 - rodzina Obserwującego Niebo * KołtunWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy",strona 319 - włóczęga pojawiający się w Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy, później stał się członkiem Klanu Nieba * LiśćWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 317 - włóczęga, który dołączył do klanu nieba jako wojownik nazwana Liściasta Łata. Po tym jak Ognista Gwiazda i Piaskowa Burza opuścili Klan Nieba, stała się jego przywódcą. Jest nią do teraz. * RysaWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 294 - dawniej włóczęga. Znany też jako zastępca Klanu Nieba - Ostry Pazur, obecnie jego pobyt jest nieznany. * ŁataWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 320 - włóczęga, który dołączył do Klanu Nieba jako wojownik. Obecnie znany jako Łaciata Stopa. Jego miejsce pobytu jest nieznane. * GruzWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 318 - włóczęga, który żył w starej wierzbie. * PorostWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 327 - włóczęga, co wcześniej przybyła do Klanu Nieba na zebranie, jednak nie zdecydowała się by do niego dołączyć. Później jednak dołączyła do Klanu Nieba o imieniu Porośnięte Futro. Przeznaczenie Klanu Nieba * UnikWyjawione w "Przeznaczeniu Klanu Nieba", spis Klanów - przywódca Grupy Uniku. * Percy - włóczęga, który mieszkał blisko Siedliska Dwunożnych niedaleko Klanu Nieba. Był kotem spoza Grupy Uniku. * Szyper, HarleyWyjawione w "Przeznaczeniu Klanu Nieba", strona 248, Cebula i MiszaWyjawione w "Przeznaczeniu Klanu Nieba", strona 110 - włóczędzy w grupie Unika, którzy biorą udział w bitwie przeciwko Klanie Nieba, a grupa włóczęgów Patyka atakuje ich. * Nutmeg (Ro) - karmicielka w Grupie Uniku. * RudaWyjawione w "Przeznaczeniu Klanu Nieba", strona 152 - córka Patyka, dołączyła do Grupy Uniku by być ze swoim partnerem - Harley'em * Ryjówczy ZąbWyjawione w "Przeznaczeniu Klanu Nieba", strona 13 - szczupły czarny kocur, który dołączył do Klanu Nieba * Jaskółczy LotWyjawione w "Przeznaczeniu Klanu Nieba", strona 9 - dawny członek Klanu Nieba, który stał się włóczęgą po tym, jak klan nie mógł dłużej żyć w wąwozie. Świt Klanów Szlak słoneczny * Płatek i LisWyjawione w "Szlaku słonecznym", strona 254 - dwójka rodzeństwa, którzy dołączyli do Grupy Czystego Nieba * MrózWyjawione w "Szlaku słonecznym", strona 271 - kocur, który dołączył do Obozu Czystego Nieba jako strażnik. Został zabity w Wielkiej Bitwie * Nocne Serce i LiśćWyjawione w "Szlaku słonecznym: Scena bonusowa", strona 12 - dwójka włóczęgów, co zaatakowali Cień Księżyca kiedy podkradał się do wiewiórki. * BurzaWyjawione w "Szlaku słonecznym", strona 245 - partnerka Niebiańskiej Gwiazdy i matka Piorunowej Gwiazdy * Jasny StrumieńWyjawione w "Szlaku słonecznym", strona 147 - pierwsza partnerka Czystego Nieba, porwana przez orła * Zacieniony Mech - pierwszy przywódca, który opuścił góry, został zabity przez Potwora Dwunożnych * Niebiańska Gwiazda, Szybka Woda, Spadające Pióro, Księżycowy Cień i Wyszczerbiony Szczyt - pięć kotów, co zdecydowali się opuścić góry * Pstrokata Skóra i Obłoczna Plama - pierwsi medycy w Klanie Rzeki i Klanie Pioruna. * Wysoki Cień - pierwszy przywódca i założycielka Klanu Cienia * Pikujący Jastrząb, Krzyk Kawki, Deszczysty Kwiat, Roztrzaskany Lód i Szare Skrzydło - grupa kotów, które zdecydowały się opuścić góry. * Żółwi Ogon - partnerka Kocurka, z którym miała kociaki - Sowią Gwiazdę, Kamienne Serce i Wróble Futro, była też z Szarym Skrzydłem * JanowiecWyjawione w "Szlaku słonecznym", strona 247 - partner Wietrznej Gwiazdy * NieznajomyWyjawione w "Szlaku słonecznym", strona 164 - włóczęga, pojawiający się w Szlak Słoneczny Wzrastający grzmot * Rosa i CierńWyjawione we "Wzrastającym grzmocie", spis Klanów - włóczędzy żyjący na wrzosowisku. * Szyszka i Igła - włóczędzy, co dołączyli do Grupy Czystego Nieba * Mgiełka - włóczęga zabita przez Czyste Niebo Pierwsza bitwa * PrędkaWyjawione w "Pierwszej bitwie", strona 157 - włóczęga żyjąca na łące * WążWyjawione w "Pierwszej bitwie", strona 146 - włóczęga, co zabił Mroza w Wielkiej Bitwie Płonąca gwiazda * JednookiWyjawione w "Płonącej gwieździe", spis Klanów - parszywy, postrzępiony kocur, obecnie w Mrocznej Puszczy * Gwiezdny Kwiat - córka Jednookiego. * OstrokrzewWyjawione w "Płonącej gwieździe", strona 262, Błotniste Łapy i Mysie Ucho - grupa włóczęgów co dołączyli do Pierwszych Osadników Podział lasu * TrojeśćWyjawione w "Podziale lasu", rozdział 7 - szylkretowa kotka * PaproćWyjawione w "Podziale lasu", strona 62 - szpieg Cięcia * Cięcie - przywódca Grupy Cięcia * ŚwierszczWyjawione w "Podziale lasu: Bonusowa scena", strona 1 - kocur należący do Grupy Cięcia, był bratem Cięcia Ścieżka gwiazd * JaskółkaWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 58 - kotka będąca członkiem w Grupie Cięcia * ChrząszczWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 113 - kocur należący do Grupy Cięcia * Drzazga - partner Trojeść * WążWyjawione w "Pierwszej bitwie", strona 103 - dawny członek Grupy Cięcia * ŻabaWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 139 - włóczęga ze zranionym kręgosłupem * FiołekWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 138 - kotka z Grupy Pioruna * WierzbaWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 158 - kotka z Grupy Wietrznego Biegacza * BukWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 159 - kotka, zabita przez psa * ŻarWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 176 - kocur, niegdyś członek Grupy Cięcia * Pszczoła - jest to żółta kotka w ciemne pręgi jak u pszczoły * KamieńWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 169 - był to kiedyś włóczęga, został zabity przez psa * JałowiecWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 157 - były członek Grupy Wysokiego Cienia * Kruk - czarny kocur * Rudy - dawny członek Grupy Cięcia, potem dołączył do Grupy Czystego Nieba * MechWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 162 - brązowy kocur, partner Świtu * ŚwitWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 159 - partnerka Mchu * SosnaWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 263 - jedno z kociąt Świtającej Mgły i Omszonego Ogona * MżawkaWyjawione w "Ścieżce gwiazd", strona 161 - brat Sosnowej Igły Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w dzicz * Żółty KiełWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", spis Klanów - dawna medyczka w Klanie Cienia i Pioruna, obecnie w Klanie Gwiazdy Ogień i lód * Złamana GwiazdaWyjawione w "Ogniu i lodzie", spis Klanów - dawny przywódca w Klanie Cienia, trafił do Mrocznej Puszczy * Czarna Stopa - przywódca Klanu Cienia. obecnie w Klanie Gwiazdy * Podrapany Pysk - dawniej włóczęga i zwolennik Złamanej Gwiazdy, obecnie w Mrocznej Puszczy Las tajemnic * Tygrysi PazurWyjawione w Lesie tajemnic, strona 337 - dawniej wojownik i zastępca w Klanie Pioruna. Po zdradzie stał się włóczęgą, a potem przywódcą Klanu Cienia. Po śmierci trafił do Mrocznej Puszczy. Został po raz drugi zabity przez Ognistą Gwiazdę przez co jego duch zniknął ze świata Wojowników. Czarna godzina * Ciemna PręgaWyjawione w "Czarnej godzinie", strona 146 - dawniej wojownik i członek w Klanie Tygrysa, obecnie jest w Mrocznej Puszczy * Bicz i GnatWyjawione w "Czarnej godzinie", spis Klanów oraz reszta Klanu Krwi * JęczmieńWyjawione w "Czarnej godzinie", strona 295 - dawniej członek Klanu Krwi, potem kot mieszkający na farmie wraz z Kruczą Łapą * Wyszczerbiony ZąbWyjawione w "Czarnej godzinie", strona 327 - dawniej wojownik Klanu Cienia, później stał się członkiem Klanu Krwi Nowa Przepowiednia Wschód księżyca * Ptak, Szpon, SkałaWyjawione we "Wschodzie księżyca", strony 266-267, SzczerbaWyjawione w "Świcie", strona 369 - członkowie Plemienia Płynącej Wody Siła Trójcy Wyrzutek * PręgaWyjawione w "Wyrzutku", strona 199 - kocur występujący w Wyrzutek * Strzepnięcie - brązowy kocur z dużymi, spiczastymi uszami * Skręcona - kotka o białych pręgach na mordce * Flora - kotka występująca w "Wyrzutku" i "Znaku księżyca" Omen Gwiazd Zanikające echa * Postrzępiony OgonWyjawione w "Zanikających echach", strona 230 - kocur, który niegdyś był w Mrocznej Puszczy * Śnieżna Kita - biały kocurek z długą blizną przebiegająca od ucha aż po brzuch Nocne szepty * Wróble PióroWyjawione w "Nocnych szeptach", strona 80 - kotka przebywająca w Mrocznej Puszczy * Ostowy Pazur - włóczęga w Mrocznej Puszczy Znak księżyca * Mrówcza SkóraWyjawione w "Znaku księżyca", strona 134 - dawny wojownik w Mrocznej Puszczy. Przegrał bitwę z Bluszczową Sadzawką przez co jego duch przestał istnieć Zapomniany wojownik * Czerwiowy OgonWyjawione w "Zapomnianym wojowniku", strona 230 - kocur o nieznanym opisie Ostatnia nadzieja * Ruda WierzbaWyjawione w "Ostatniej nadziei", strona 280 - dawny wojownik w Klanie Cienia, obecnie w Mrocznej Puszczy * Bryzowa SkóraWyjawione w "Ostatniej nadziei", strona 291 - uczeń w Mrocznej Puszczy, odwrócił się przeciwko własnemu klanowi podczas Wielkiej Bitwy Mangi Ścieżka Kruczej Łapy * Willie, Mięta, Tess, Snapper, SusWyjawione w "Złamanym pokoju", strona 73 - dawni członkowie Klanu Krwi * BekasWyjawione w "Klanie w potrzebie", strona 53 - włóczęga, kiedyś w Klanie Krwi. Aktualnie dowodzi grupą kotów spoza Klanów. * Krucza ŁapaWyjawione w "Klanie w potrzebie", strona 25 - dawniej uczeń Klanu Pioruna Tygrysia Gwiazda i Sasza * SaszaWyjawione w "Ucieczce w las", strona 91, JastrząbWyjawione w "Powrocie do Klanów", strona 68 i Ćma - dawniej włóczędzy po opuszczeniu piwnicy * SosnaWyjawione w "Ucieczce w las", strona 21 - włóczęga, którego Sasza poznała w lesie Bicz: Początek Legendy * GnatWyjawione w "Bicz: Początek Legendy", strona 48 - dawny zastępca w Klanie Krwi * CegłaWyjawione w "Bicz: Początek Legendy", strona 46 - jasnorudy kocur Klan Nieba i Nieznajomy * SolWyjawione w "Po Powodzi", strona 86 - szylkretowy kocur o gęstym, białym futrze na szyi jak u lwa Warriors Cats: Untold Tales Rozpaczliwe Wycie * BełkotWyjawione w "Rozpaczliwym Wyciu" strona 5 - kot, który utknął w pułapce Dwunożnych Przewodnik po Terenie Sekrety Klanów * Piorun, Wietrzny Biegacz, Rzeczna Fala i Wysoki CieńWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 4 - założyciele klanów * Fiołek, Lód i WążWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 138-139 - dawni członkowie Klanu Krwi i rodzeństwo Jęczmienia Bitwy Klanów * Nocny SzeptWyjawione w "Bitwach Klanów", strona 107 - włóczęga który napadł na obóz Klanu Pioruna za panowania Tygrysiej Gwiazdy, dołączył do Klanu Cienia jako wojownik Aplikacja Wojowników * Jessamy i KwiatekWyjawione w "Aplikacji Wojowników" - matka i siostra Ostrego Pazura Opis pieszczochów Dwunożnych Pieszczochy Dwunożnych również znani jako piecuchy, są pod opieką i rozpieszczani przez DwunożnegoWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 311. Są pulchne, ponieważ Dwunożni karmią jeWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 87 kilka razy dziennie suchymi, pozbawionymi smaku kulkami, które, jak twierdzą koty klanowe, wyglądają jak bobki królików oraz karmą je papkamiWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 21. Nie są za bardzo umięśnione i bardzo mało wiedzą o sztuce walki i polowaniaWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strony 92-93 (z godnymi uwagi wyjątkami)Wyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 181. W pewnym wieku są one poddawane sterylizacji lub kastracji przez weterynarza, który jest również nazywany ObcinaczemWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 43. Po tej wizycie koty zwykle stają się leniwe i nie chcą za wiele robićWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 38. Życie pieszczocha jest potępiane przez koty Klanowe i jest sprzeczne z Kodeksem wojownika, aby wojownik został pieszczochem, ponieważ kodeks mówi, że odrzuca on miękkie życie jednego z nichWyjawione w "Kodeksie Klanów", strona 142. Koty Dwunożnych nie wiadomo, gdzie idą po śmierciWyjawione przez Vicky na jej Facebooku, chociaż mogą nadal pojawiać się jako duchyWyjawione w "Zemście Wysokiej Gwiazdy", strona z mangą i potencjalnie i można je zobaczyćWyjawione przez Kate na jej starym blogu. Stosunki do kotów z Klanu Koty Klanów uważają, że pieszczochy żyją w niełasce, biorąc jedzenie od Dwunożnych i żyjąc w fałszywym komforcie poza zasięgiem Klanu GwiazdyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 197. Pieszczochy są powszechnie uważane za "miękkie"Wyjawione w "Północy", strona 233, a termin "pieszczoch Dwunożnych" może być użyty jako zniewaga, na przykład: "Polujesz jak pieszczoch Dwunożnych" lub "Walczysz jak pieszczoch", co oznacza, że nie wykonują swoich obowiązków za dobrzeWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 85. Niektóre koty leśne uważają, że pieszczochy są gorsze od nich, ale są także zdradliwe i niewiarygodneWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strony 51-52. Jednym z przykładów jest cytat Długiego Ogona, który został powiedziany w "Lesie tajemnic", gdy usłyszał, że Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga dokarmiają Klan Rzeki: "Zdrajcy! Spodziewałbym się tego po domowym kotku"Wyjawione w "Lesie tajemnic", strona 180. Większość kotów klanowych używa znanego powiedzenia: "Kot domowy zawsze pozostanie piecuchem."Wyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 51. Wiele kotów urodzonych w Klanie nie ufa kotom o krwi pieszczocha, takimi kotami są: Obłoczny Ogon, Ognista Gwiazda, Milka, Stokrotka, Jagodowy Nos itd. Koty, które były kotami domowymi Super Edycje * Algernon i Bess - część grupy włóczęgów, którzy odwiedzają Klan Wiatru w porze zielonych liści. Niegdyś byli kotami domowymiWyjawione w "Zemście Wysokiej Gwiazdy", strona 142 * Hal - kocur mieszkający w Miejscu Dwunożnych * Skrzatka - puchata biała kotka z posklejanym futrem * Ruda - ciemnoruda kotka * Dżem - duży, rudy kocur * Sójka - bardzo stara czarno-biała kotka * Kuba - rudy kocur, ojciec Ognistej Gwiazdy i Księżniczki oraz ich rodzeństwaWyjawione w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", strona 215, ale jego imię pojawia się na stronie 217 * Sosnowa Gwiazda - dawny przywódca Klanu Pioruna, odszedł z Klanu by wieść życie pieszczocha domowegoWyjawione w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", strona 333 * Wiśnia i Borys - rodzeństwo pieszczochy, którzy dołączyli do odnowionego Klanu NiebaWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strony 225-227 * Pieśń - pierwsza medyczka w odnowionym Klanie Nieba, dawniej kotka domowaWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strony 428-430 * Kleć - kocur, który dołączył do Klanu Nieba przyjmując imię Krótki Wąs, jednak pod koniec książki odszedł z niegoWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 306 * Oskar - pieszczoch Dwunożnych. Uważa, że ideologia Klanów jest głupiaWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strony 303-304 * Bella - biała kotka z pręgowanymi plamamiWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strony 305-306 * Róża i Lilia - dwie kotki Syjamskie będące rodzeństwemWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strony 310-311 * Mycka - kotka domowa mieszkająca w starym domu Ognistej GwiazdyWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 88 * Aksamit - dawna partnerka Patyka oraz matka CzerwonejWyjawione w "Przeznaczeniu Klanu Nieba", strona 392 Świt Klanów * Trzmiel - szylkretowa kotkaWyjawione w "Szlaku słonecznym", strona 208 * Żółwi Ogon - dawna partnerka Kocurka, obecnie przebywa w Klanie GwiazdyWyjawione w "Szlaku słonecznym", strona 263 * Kocurek - dawny partner Żółwiego OgonaWyjawione we "Wzrastającym grzmocie", strona 18 * Kwiatek - dobra znajoma Rzecznej FaliWyjawione w "Pierwszej bitwie", strona 175 Początek Proroctwa * Rdzawy - pieszczoch Dwunożnych, który dołączył do Klanu PiorunaWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 20 * Łatek - czarno-biały kot domowy oraz przyjaciel Ognistej GwiazdyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 23 * Księżniczka - siostra Ognistej Gwiazdy i matka Obłocznego Ogona * Obłoczny Ogon - dołączył do Klanu Pioruna jako młody kociak, obecnie jest w nim starszymWyjawione w "Ogniu i lodzie", strona 269 * Henryk - stary pręgowany kocur poddany kastracji * Bicz - kocur, który urodził się w miejscu Dwunożnych, ale uciekł z rodzinnego domu, gdzie poza jego czterema ścianami został przywódcą Klanu KrwiWyjawione w "Bicz: Początek Legendy", strona 3 Nowa Przepowiednia * Piękniś - starszy kocur żyjący blisko morza, później dołączył do Klanu Pioruna * Cody - młoda kotka domowa mieszkająca w Miejscu DwunożnychWyjawione w "Świcie", spis Klanów * Sasza - dawna kotka domowa i partnerka Tygrysiej GwiazdyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w las", strona 12 * Jacques i Susan - dwa koty domowe, które zamordowały Szponiastą ŁapęWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 154 Siła Trójcy * Jingo - pieszczoch, który obecnie przebywa w starym legowisku DwunożnychWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 158 * Hussar - pieszczoch, który obecnie przebywa w starym legowisku DwunożnychWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 128 Omen Gwiazd * Przebiśnieg - biała kotka o zielonych oczachWyjawione w "Czwartym uczniu", strona 184 * Jigsaw - czarno-brązowy pręgowany kocur * Seville - duży rudy kocur z żółtymi oczamiWyjawione w "Czwartym uczniu", strona 180 Wizja Cieni * Bob - ogromny rudy kocurWyjawione w "Misji ucznia", strona 249 * Zelda - pulchna, brązowa, pręgowana kotkaWyjawione w "Złamanym pokoju", rozdział 6 * Max - pulchny, brązowy, pręgowany kocurWyjawione w "Podróży Jastrzębiego Skrzydła", strona 310 * Loki - pulchny, czarny kocur * Aksamit - szara kotkaWyjawione w "Rzece ognia", rozdział 12 * Purchawka - rudy, pręgowany kocurWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 86 Mangi * Szara Pręga - zastępca w Klanie Pioruna, obecnie jest w nim starszymWyjawione w "Straconym wojowniku", strona 21 * Milka - druga partnerka Szarej Pręgi i starsza w Klanie PiorunaWyjawione w "Straconym wojowniku", strona 49 * Duke - brutalny pieszczoch atakujący każdego kota * Rubinka i Skarpetek - rodzeństwo BiczaWyjawione w "Bicz: Początek Legendy", strona 3 * Pigwa - matka Rubinka, Skarpetka i BiczaWyjawione w "Bicz: Początek Legendy", strona 4 * Sasza - dawna kotka domowa i partnerka Tygrysiej GwiazdyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w las", strona 12 * Sznupka - przyjaciółka SaszyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w las", strona 15 * Kleks - kocurek adoptowany przez KapitanaWyjawione w "Szukając schronienia", strona 77 * Harry - dawniej kot domowy. Dołączył do Klanu Nieba przyjmując imię Sol, obecnie włóczęgaWyjawione w "Ratunku", strona 66 Nowele * Myler - czarno-biały kocurWyjawione w "Zemście Klonowego Cienia", rozdział 5 * Fiołek (KP) - siostra Jęczmienia, Węża i LoduWyjawione w "Klanie w potrzebie", strona 57 * Dzielny - syn Fiołka, jasnoszary pręgowany kocurWyjawione w "Pożegnaniu Kruczej Łapy", rozdział 2 * Piękna - córka Fiołka, jasnoruda pręgowana kotka * Lulu - córka Fiołka, piaskowa kotka * Łatek - syn Fiołka, jasnorudy i szary kocur * Madric - brązowy pręgowany kocur * Pasza - ciemny pręgowany kocurWyjawione w "Pożegnaniu Kruczej Łapy", rozdział 7 Przypisy }} de:Einzelläufer en:Category:Clanless cats fi:Erakko fr:Solitaires lt:Vienišiai nl:Eenling ru:Одиночки Kategoria:Klany